Air registers are well known in both household and commercial HVAC systems. The air register is an instrumental component of HVAC systems because it controls air flow direction, volume, and velocity which can be adjusted by modifying the orientation and position of the various vanes and louvers. The air register is connected to the structures mounting surface, usually drywall or other suitable material, or the air duct. The air duct is then connected to the air handler and other HVAC components. Air registers operate in several forms, with rotary dials, levers, or other mechanical structures. Some air registers may pivot, slide, or utilize other relative movement to open or close the air duct opening.